


Almost Left the Sky

by elleinstead



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Brothers, Gen, M/M, Protective Thor, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleinstead/pseuds/elleinstead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Loki's defeat, his punishment must be decided. Thor lets his opinion be known.<br/> <br/><i>The strike of the hammer stops them from continuing their spat around the table. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Left the Sky

The strike of the hammer stops them from continuing their spat around the table. A cold look has settled into his face as he looks down at them from a distance that did not seem so great minutes before.

_Heed my warning_ , he says, _my patience is thin and your bones are like fallen leaves to me._

A sound of protest emerges and he holds up his hand before it can form words. He knows not from whom nor does he care. He is weary and only wishes for rest from the shadows that plague his mind. 

_Quiet your mouths or feel my rage; my brother's fate is not yours to play with. He will not kneel before anyone as he is a prince, same as his brother. He will leave in chains and bound--that is my only concession--and justice will find him a punishment befitting of him. No one shall stop us, for this is our right. I will take him so that he will harm this realm no further and he will change back to himself one day._

Here, he pauses for a breath and wills his furrowed brow to soften for what he has to say next. 

_For he is my beloved brother and I know him best. I say unto all of you, do not touch him or my fury shall follow you. And I do not wish it so._

With that, Thor leaves the room to plead once again with Loki, whom he loved more than anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the poem 'Blast' by Kay Ryan.


End file.
